


You and Me

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thaf9, Thafnine (Twitch Streamer), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, British Character, Chocolate Milk, Computer Programming, Corruption, Getting Snatched Mid-Stream, Hacking, Hatfinders References, Imprisonment, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We'll finally be together. Together, like it was meant to be. Forever."Thaf is trying to stream another horror game, but Hack won't let him. From Hack's perspective.
Relationships: Thafnine/Hacknine
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	You and Me

He had the man right there in front of him, and now he's gone. Gone out of the game and away from him, more importantly. There's a painful sensation in his chest, a key was lodged in there. Hack remembers. His beloved _stabbed_ him in the heart, no less. So Hack quickly pulls the key out. In a way, it's fitting. The idea settled in, but he didn't want to believe it. He _couldn't_. The idea his own figure of admiration, the one he _longed_ for, hated him?

_He doesn't hate me. He just doesn't remember how much we deserve to be together._

_I'll try again. I'll make him remember._

No, Thaf didn't hate him. Thaf wanted to be with him just as much as Hack wanted to be with him.

Hack lays down in the void and drops the key, as white blood pours from his chest. It hurts, it hurts so much. _I want to be with you..._ He breathes out. Remembering the days when he'd lived in a big home with Thaf and Nina. The days he'd photograph Thaf, prepare his chocolate milk, organize things. The day he was sent into this strange place, he wasn't even warned of it. Nobody told him why he was here in the first place. And he was alone. All that he knew was his heart growing fond for someone. He didn't know who for at first.

Then Thaf came back, that's when Hack knew. And Thaf left. Hack's chest throbbed more from the stab than the melancholy. He can't die, much to his dismay. But that's okay. 

He'll be by Thaf's side no matter what, helping him with whatever he could. And until Hack gets brave enough to get Thaf back...

...

..

.

Time goes by so much slower here.

From the computer screen, he watches both Nina and Thaf go about their lives. Not even mentioning Hack outside of when Thaf was playing some random horror game and needed a little bit of assistance.

"You don't make the choccy milk bearable to drink, Nina."

The girl scoffed, "Oh, I'm sorry, why don't you make it yourself? You fucking pillock. I have things to do."

"With a mouth like yours, I'm surprised you're even able to do anything," Thaf hissed back, Nina glares back with her arms crossed, "... Ugh. I'm sorry. I'll... Try to make it myself if you're really that busy."

"Do you still think about... Him?" Nina asks.

"... I try not to."

_They're talking about me._

"You should try talking to him again. He's helped you in the last playthrough from embarrassing yourself on stream."

Thaf looks like he's about to say something, before just going back to his desk. Nina simply shrugs it off, "Well, see you in a bit, then."

Nina finally leaves, leaving Thaf alone in his room. This could be a great time to grab him right now, but Hack stayed still behind his screen. Thaf was organizing his own scary folder, getting Twitch and announcing to his Twitter that he's about to go live.

* * *

Thaf was speaking to the audience. Hack bit his lips impatiently, a growing excitement was stirring. This idea, Hack was certain it was foolproof. Which was needed, Thaf is a fool, after all.

The first was another bad horror game, among a few others Hack didn't really think Thaf needed any help with.

"Today, we're gonna be playing 'Night Rounders'! A horror game I've found on Itch.io..."

Be patient. Hack kept reminding himself. He has nothing to be worried about, he's gotten much better at his job. Too good, actually, and now he can test out how well his skills were.

The chat was going wild. Thaf pogs everywhere.

Hopefully there'll be no raids, that could ruin this whole plan.

And now Thaf starts playing. The character was walking down a dark, empty road. There wouldn't be a danger to worry about for a little bit.

_It's time to go!_

"Ah- Ew! EWW!! That's a fucking spider! On my screen!" Thaf was quick to back away from his desk, "H-Hold on-" He looks around for something to hit the "spider" with.

A book? Who read books nowadays? Well, whatever. It was exactly what Hack needed. Once That tries to kill the spider and his hand was close to the screen, Hack reached his hands out through the screen and grabbed Thaf by the wrists.

"What the-?!" And with a strong tug, he pulled the man into the computer, his hat bumping and falling over onto the floor. _I've got you._

**_I've got you._ **

The man tumbled into the distorted version of himself, the screen still displaying the unplayed game. The chat was going insane, hearing the host yell out before hearing silence, that would happen.

"Ow..."

Even with the wound in his chest, Hack could feel the excitement keeping him going. "ThAf!"

Said man looked over, squinting a bit before looking visibly distraught.

"I-iT wORkEd... i'M So HaPpy-!"

"Why-" Thaf interrupted, "Why did you bring me here? I was in the middle of something..." He looked back at the computer screen, which was still running the worried chat. He tries to go towards the screen, until Hack grabbed him back away from the screen, "Let me go! We were through, I told you already!"

"DoN'T sAy SuCh thInGS-" Hack had Thaf's head in his arms, he kissed the hatless head, "i mIsSed yOu... SO, sO mUcH..."

Thaf struggled against Hack. He was getting tired really quickly. Perhaps it was because he was in Hack's world, he can manipulate this world as much he wished. So... So tired...

"LeT'S cATcH uP... DrInk tOGetHer... PlAY yoUr faVoRIte gAmES..." Hack cooed, lessening his grip on Thaf when he sees the man stop struggling. Hack snapped his fingers, now the game and stream was over just that sudden.

"Damnit... Should've told Nina..."

Hack ran his claws through Thaf's hair, "NO- No... Need," His voice finally stabilizes, "I'll be all you need... So don't think about anyone else. Not even her."

"But-"

Hack pulls Thaf onto his lap, continuing to pet and comfort the man. 

Red eyes staring into fully white ones, Hack give a kiss on the cheek, on his nose, before finally, on his lips. Tastes like chocolate milk. Not very good one, too. Nina really doesn't know how to make chocolate milk right.

Thaf doesn't seem quite pleased with being kissed, but seemed too tired to push Hack away. 

Nobody will disturb them. Nobody will take Thaf away from him, nor will he be able to leave if he wanted to.

**_We'll finally be together. Together, like it was meant to be. Forever._ **


End file.
